


begins (and ends) with you

by TheYellowTurtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dog Chanyeol, Dog Kyungsoo, Dogs, Friendship, Human Jongin, Longing, Other, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/pseuds/TheYellowTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol the goldendoodle waits for his owner to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	begins (and ends) with you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF under the name "Life of Chanyeol"

"A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than you love yourself." -Josh Billings

***

14 Dog Years  

Warm. It's so warm and fuzzy and fuzzy and warm. I dig my snout into the arms carrying me, their owner smells so good. My owner smells so good, like grass and trees and the yummy stuff that humans take out of the heat box.

"Jongin, please place him here."

I whine at the unfamiliar voice, but the warm hands smoothing down the curls on my head make it all better. Jongin. That's his name. That's my human's name.

Through blurry eyes, I stick out my tongue and manage to lap at his palm.

He laughs and scratches behind my ears where it feels really, really good.

"Good boy, Chanyeol," he says. My human has such a nice voice. I'm happy my human is so nice. I love my human. I really, really love Jongin.

Feeling a sharp prick, I whine, but Jongin is there to comfort me.

"Good boy, Chanyeol. You're such a good boy," I hear him whisper to me as the warmth envelopes me and I can see no longer.

Happily, I drift away.

 

***

27 Dog Years   I paw at the door, whining when it fails to open.

Jongin left through that door with all of his stuff. He had his clothes and all the things that smelled like him packed into the case of doom. I don't like the case of doom. Jongin and the other humans would put stuff in them and then disappear for a very long time.

I don't like it when Jongin leaves for a long time. I like it when he gives me food and belly-rubs and head scratches and kisses and takes me for walks and lets me lick his face and doesn't kick me off the bed. I really, really like Jongin.  I love Jongin.

I hit the door again with my paw, the nails clicking slightly. I can't bump it too hard or the other humans will get mad at me. I don't like it when the humans get mad at me.

Walking in circles, I ponder to myself. A flash of Jongin petting my head goes through my mind.

"Be a good boy, Chanyeol. Remember to behave," he ruffles the fur on my neck and presses a kiss to my snout, "Remember to wait for me, ok?"

I steadily pant and lick his cheek. "I promise, don't worry Jongin."

Scratching behind my ear, he announces, "I love you, Chanyeol. Be a good boy," before standing up so he's muuuuch taller than me and leaves through the door.

Barking to myself, I wag my tail in a circular motion.

I'll wait for Jongin like a good boy. Panting, I trot to my blankets and tennis balls and plop down. I dig my snout into the fuzziness and inhale the familiar scent.

It's ok. I can wait for Jongin to come back because I love Jongin. Forever and always.

 

***

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." -Mark Twain

 

***

31 Dog Years

I stare at the small creature-no dog from a distance. The small dog walks around the big tree, sniffing the ground before lifting his leg and peeing onto my bush. My bush!

Growling, I run over to the other dog. That's my spot and this is my yard, he can pee somewhere else!

I skid to a stop in front of the small dog, snarling at him, whom up close appears to be a pug. With big eyes, the pug looks upon me with indifference, his curly tail standing tall.

"Why are you peeing on my bush?" 

The pug snarls, looking directly into my eyes. "Claiming it as my own territory. You can pee somewhere else from now."

Tucking my tail, I lick my lips. This pug is very scary up close.

"B-but this is my yard, it's my human's yard, so it's supposed to be my territory."

"Not my problem," the pug commands.

"B-but," I begin to protest, but before I can even form a sentence the pug has somehow managed to bite my nose. Upon hearing his growls, I quietly submit and lay on the ground showing my belly.

The pug wags his tail obviously very, very happy with himself. With a yawn, I roll onto my stomach and keep myself close to the ground; I don't want to anger the dominant pug.

"What is your name?" The pug questions, his big, brown eyes on me.

"I'm Chanyeol! Who are you?"

The curly-tailed dog narrows his eyes at me. "My pet name is Kyungsoo. I, however, go by my dog name, Dyo."

"Why do you go by your dog name? I like my pet name. Jongin gave it to me. He's really, really nice and I love him lots."

Dyo snorts, "You wouldn't understand, you're obviously foolishly enamored with your food giver like so many other imbeciles."

I blink at him, causing Dyo to snort again before he disappears through the hedges to what appears to be his yard.

 

  ***

38 Dog Years

I keep myself low to the ground for two reasons: 1) it's very hot and the dirt is very cool and 2) Dyo does not like being reminded that he is a small dog. According to him, he is a big dog trapped in a little body. Dyo says a lot of things I don't understand, but I try to make him happy anyway. I like Dyo.

Wagging my tail, I watch Dyo panting heavily. Even though he has short hair, he gets hot very easily. He also told me that he does not do well when it's very cold outside.

"Chanyeol?" I turn my head to him, but remember to keep my eyes lowered to the ground, "Why do you like your human so much? The Jongin one you always talk about? I've never even seen him."

My heart pounds at the mention of Jongin. He's my favorite person, so he makes me really, really happy. "I like Jongin because he's perfect. He plays with me and feeds me and walks me and lets me sleep on his bed and gives me kisses and snuggles. He's the best! I really, really like Jongin! I love him! He's my most favorite person!"

"But when is the last time you saw Jongin?" Dyo yips.

Panting, I press my snout into my paws. When was the last time I saw Jongin? 

"You don't know do you?"

I whine at Dyo's words. It couldn't have been that long ago...I just have a bad memory. That must be why I don't remember!

"This Jongin human probably doesn't even love you if it's taken him so long to come home and do all that wonderful stuff you keep yapping about."

I snarl at Dyo's words, before remembering my place and flattening my ears. "Jongin is just busy, so he can't come home. He loves me lots. I really, really like Jongin and he likes me a lot, too. I would even become human for Jongin!"

My words cause Dyo to snort. "You would give up peeing where ever you want, belly-scratches and your tail for this Jongin?"

I bark in agreement and Dyo continues to stare at me with his big eyes.

 

***

 

48 Dog Years

 

"Chanyeol, come here!" My lady human calls and I quickly trot over to where she is sitting on the couch with man human. The moving box is on, the sound makers spreading the heavy beats.

I sit down on the floor next to the lady human and tilt my head at her. I am unsure why she called me over.

Seemingly understanding my confusion, she points to the moving box and says, "Look Chanyeol! Jongin is on TV!"

Following her finger, my eyes widen at the sight of my human. It's Jongin! Jongin is in the moving box! With a bark, I dash over to the moving box, and give the screen a lick when Jongin appears.

Despite man human dragging me by the collar back to the couch, my lips still curl into a smile. It's Jongin!

Barking at the moving box again, I wag my tail. I really, really like Jongin. I'd like for him to give me treats and cuddles and walks and kisses, but this is good too. I love Jongin.

I wonder if he knows I'm being a good boy and waiting like he told me to.

 

  ***

61 Dog Years

I shift my shoulders trying to find a comfortable position. Dyo has recently become fond of sitting on top of me. According to him, I make a befitting supplement for a throne.

"Hey Dyo?" he snorts above me, "Why do you not go by your pet name? Why don't you like being called Kyungsoo?"

He taps the top of my head with his paw. "Because the humans who gave me that name don't own me. Sure, according to other humans I'm their pet and they're my owners, but they're not. I own myself, so I keep the name my mom gave me when I was still with her and my litter."

"But why are they not your owners?" I can't understand Dyo. I like my owners and I love Jongin lots.

He's silent before responding, "I'm not an open dog, Chanyeol. I don't like showing my affection first, I want my owners to take the initiative...but they don't and...they never did. They ignore me, Chanyeol. They only give me food and take me on walks so I can go to the bathroom. They don't do all those wonderful things Jongin does for you. They don't love me....so I'm not going to love them. I'm just a dog, so they're just humans."

I don't make a sound. I wish I could give Dyo kisses. Dyo is a good dog, he deserves to be loved.

"I'm jealous of you, Chanyeol. You're so loved....and I'm just some animal named Kyungsoo. I can't even fathom being so devoted to one person like you are."

I really, really like Dyo. Why don't his owners?  I wish Jongin could play with Dyo, too.

 

***

63 Dog Years

I stare out the window that shows the grassy yard and the other house and the big tree. It looks like it does every other day. I can't see any difference.

Blinking, I press my snout into the glass.

I can't go outside today. The humans wouldn't let me. They think it's too dangerous for me to go outside, they're afraid I'll run into the street and get hit by the thing they call cars...like Dyo did.

My lady human told me yesterday, "Kyungsoo died." My man human told her, "He's a dumb dog. He doesn't understand you. He probably won't even notice."

I know I'm not a smart dog like Dyo was, but I'm a good dog, right?

I watch a car thing go down the street.

Dyo was a good dog. I really, really liked him. I loved Dyo.

 

  ***

65 Dog Years

My nose twitches as the wind blows my curly coat. Walking in a circle, I sniff the ground before stopping, staring off into the distance and doing it again.

I whine to myself. I can't find it. I can't find where Dyo and I would play. I can't find our tree.

I sniff the air again and slowly pace the lawn, it has to be here somewhere. The tree was in my yard, but where was it?

Ears raising at the sound of leaves rustling, I find myself looking upwards. The tree! It's over there!

I pad over to the tree, nosing around the base before resting on a familiar patch of worn grass and dirt. It still smells like him. It still smells like Dyo.

I miss him.

 

***

"Money can buy you a fine dog, but only love can make him wag his tail." -Kinky Friedman

***

74 Dog Years

 

 

It's dark. No matter how many times I open and close my eyes, it's still dark.

I put one paw in front of the other and try to follow the trail of a familiar scent, it's fading...I can't remember who it belongs to.

Bumping into a hard surface, I skip back causing a spark of pain in my hip. It hurts. Where am I?

My bones ache as they hold up my body. I don't know where I am. What was I looking for? There was a scent...but I don't know what it is. I whine when I hear a tinkle hit the floor. I don't want to be a bad dog...I promised...who did I promise?

I'm tired and it hurts and I don't know where I am. Hitting the hard surface again, I whine and press my head against it. I'm a good boy if I don't move anywhere. I'll wait here. Maybe the scent will come find me.

"Chanyeol!" My ears twitch at the sound as the scent comes closer. "Chanyeol!"

Warm hands wrap around my chest, enveloping me in the scent. I know this scent. Tail wagging and my lips slightly curled, I shove my nose into the human of grass and yummy treats.

Jongin. I really, really like him. I love Jongin.

 

  ***

77 Dog Years

 

Warm. It's so warm and fuzzy and fuzzy and warm. I dig my snout into the arms carrying me, their owner smells so good. My owner smells so good, like grass and trees and the yummy stuff that humans take out of the heat box.

"Jongin, please place him here."

I whine at the unfamiliar voice, but the warm hands smoothing down the curls on my head make it all better. Jongin. That's his name. That's my human's name.

Through blurry eyes, I stick out my tongue and manage to lap at his palm. He laughs and scratches behind my ears where it feels really, really good.

"Good boy, Chanyeol," he says. My human has such a nice voice. I'm happy my human is so nice. I love my human. I really, really love Jongin.

Feeling a sharp prick, I whine, but Jongin is there to comfort me.

"Good boy, Chanyeol. You're such a good boy," I hear him whisper to me as the warmth envelopes me and I can no longer see.

Happily, I drift away.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
